


Heated

by ForeverPaiige



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverPaiige/pseuds/ForeverPaiige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and her friends, Melissa Stacey and Amy, are on tour with the boys when Stacey gets into an Arguement with Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad!!! idekstylinson  
> I have more imagines on my profile

Elena's POV:

Okay crazy thing here. some how Melissa and I met One Direction and we got to go on the road with them but we had to bring our friends Stacey and Amy who absolutely despise them because our moms said we needed some people who were sane with us.

Considering they don't like them they agreed to come.

One night after the concert Liam and Niall were sitting at the table talking and eating, Zayn and Amy were actually getting along good and playing video games, Stacey was boredly sitting with me, Melissa, Louis, Eleanor, and Harry listening in on our conversation.

Stacey hates Eleanor. no one is really sure why, but I think it's because Eleanor pushes Stacey's buttons and pisses her off.

Stacey glares at Eleanor from across the couch as Melissa talks to Harry about shopping tomorrow.

"what the hell are you staring at!!"

Eleanor yells at Stacey getting really annoyed

"your horrifying face, did you know you have a big ass zit right here?"

Stacey points to her forehead with a smirk knowing Eleanor is obsessed with having smooth skin.

Eleanor glares at Stacey and then looks at Louis, he rolls his eyes and turns to talk to Melissa and Harry.

Here I'm sitting next to two people who want to murder each other, this isn't going to end well.

"your red hair looks fake"

Eleanor says confidently, Stacey bursts out laughing

"is that really all you have? at least I don't have a fake boyfriend who don't even love me"

Everyone on the bus goes silent, Eleanor stands up with her hands balled up in fists at her side, oh no.

"do you really think you scare me? because you don't. I can kick your ass any day"

Stacey says standing with a satisfying grin, knowing she's right Melissa stood up

"um Stacey lets go over here"

she reaches for Stacey's arm but she pulls away

"No! she knows I'm right and you know what!! ever since we came with them she has been acting like a bitch the entire time!!!!"

Stacey yells, Eleanor slaps Stacey across the face hard and once again the bus goes silent.

Stacey Attacks Eleanor hitting her, Eleanor screams out for Louis, but Louis is already on top of Harry making out with him, Liam and Melissa are trying to separate Stacey and Eleanor, Amy and Zayn continues to play the play station, I'm sitting with Niall while he continues to eat cheering Stacey on.

Dear lord help me.


End file.
